polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Republic of Veniceball
Republic of Veniceball |nativename = "Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia"|founded = 697|onlypredecessor = Byzantineball|predicon = Byzantine|onlysuccessor = Austrian Empireball|successor = Cisalpine Republicball, Habsburgball, French Greeceball|ended = 1797|image = Republic of Veniceball.png|caption = "I can into sea! I can into Rich!"|government = Merchant Republic|personality = Rich, Proud to be rich|language = Italian, Venetian, Croatian.|capital = Veniceball|religion = Roman Catholic|friends = Papal Statesball, Byzantineball(sometimes), Republic of Florenceball, Duchy of Milanball, Spanish Empireball(sometimes)|enemies = Ottomanball, Republic of Genoaball, Franceball, Habsburg Monarchyball, Byzantineball(sometimes), Kingdom of Hungaryball and Kingdom of Croatiaball|likes = Water, Money, Renassaince|hates = Kebab, Poority|intospace = No, but can into sea|bork = "Venice, Venice"|status = Dead. Cut in half by France and Habsburg|notes = Sailing Seas into Heaven}}Republic of Veniceball was Middle age-Colonial Era power and an former Italian maritime republic. He can sometimes into squid, and even of octopus. History Early History and Foundation Officially "The Most Serene Republic of Venice," Veniceball was founded after the decline and later death of his father, Ancient Romeball. Veniceball was a safe haven for unwanted Balls at the time. Once split by rival factions and personalities Venice became unified in 1803. Veniceball can into many influences around the region, including your polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Byzantine EmpireballUnholy Dad. Middle Ages and Expansion Veniceball soon began to expand with a much more clay ahead. He settled along islands, fighting off Slavic Pirates. As well as becoming a major Trade City. Veniceball soon became the center of Trade and as well as Shipbuilding. Veniceball soon poised to become a major Power over the region. Venice soon later was plagued by disease but soon felt better. Renaissance After the events of the Black Death Veniceball soon can into the Renaissance Veniceball became even more rich due to his Coastal Clay. Veniceball soon competed with other Nations around him. Trying to outdo one another in art and such. During the Renaissance his favorite hobbies would be sailing, stone masonry and Glass-work! His first love and breakup was Veronaball. Veniceball can into many wars for control of trade. Including his old rival''' Republic of Genoaball. '''Decline and Death Veniceball with his growth also began to decline as the Ottoman Empire began to attack Veniceball and other nations such as Habsburgball and Franceball. The Ottoman overran and took move many parts of Veniceball's once stronk trading Empire, including Cyprus. In heavy decline, Veniceball couldn't defend itself. Soon after Franceball & Habsburgball's victory over Kebab. Veniceball was betrayed and cut in half by both Empires. YUO STUPID TRAITORS HOW DARE YOU!! YOU FILTHY TRAITORS!! Relations *Republic of Genoaball - JAJAJAJAJA I stole your girlfriend. Trade already is fine though..*Cough* SEA TRADE MINE! REMOVE GENOA!!! *Cough* wait, you are more than me... oh! i failed dad. * Duchy of Milanball - Awesome Artwork. Even better trade... *Republic of Florenceball - Great trade, Textiles fun. * Kebab - Kinda of an on/off relationship. One day we into fight, other some trade. He gib me cool Silk. Great trading partner. BUT WHY YOU STEALED MY TERRITORY AND KILLED MY DAD!!!! * Franceball - we are good friends until he betray me and split with the Ekelhaft. * Habsburg Monarchyball - the Ekelhaft. * Byzantineball - he is my dad. our relationship is a little on/off but at the end of his i tried to defend him. * Kingdom of Hungaryball and Kingdom of Croatiaball - gib Dalmatia plox Gallery GzCGX-1.png GzCGX-2.png GzCGX-3.png Z7OzawW.png 've1k4Cc.png SwDo9ID.png History of Europe.png }} Category:Europe Category:Italyball Category:Croatiaball Category:Greeceball Category:Albaniaball Category:Cyprusball Category:Montenegroball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Russiaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Republic Category:Thalassocracy Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Venetian Speaking Countryball Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Crusaders Category:Central Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Replace Image